Oops
by RandomRyu
Summary: Carl accidentally calls Negan daddy.


Carl's face is pressed into the pillows, hands twisted in the bed sheets, knuckles white. His one eye is shut tight, mouth slack as he moans, high pitched and needy. He's loud, but Negan absolutely loves it. Every sound he wrings out of the boy just encourages him to be more rough. Every harsh thrust jolts Carl forwards, only to be pulled back down onto the man's cock; Negan's hands gripping the boy's slender hips hard enough to bruise. Carl does his best to rock back against the thrusts and meet the other halfway, but his whole body feels like jello from being bombarded with pleasure with just the right amount of pain mixed in that has his head spinning.

In the heat of the moment, Carl whimpers out one word that has Negan suddenly slowing down a bit, but still keeping up a steady pace.

"Did you say something?" Negan narrows his eyes down at the boy that still has his shut, his face turning an even darker pink when he realizes what he did.

Carl makes a cute embarrassed noise from the back of his throat that comes out as a whine, turning his head so that his face is fully hidden in the pillow. He shakes his head, unable to answer.

"I said, did you fucking say something?" One of Negan's hands go down to Carl's head and grabs a fistful of his hair to pull his face away from the pillow. The sudden rush of pain makes him wince, but at the same time his cock twitches, a strong shiver shooting through his body from head to toe.

"I-I didn't- ah- say anything-" Carl struggles to get the words out. Negan's thrusts have slowed down even more to a point where Carl is desperately pushing back against him. He pulls nearly all the way out only to slide back inside in one fluid movement that has Carl gasping every time he rocks his hips. "Can you- Can you go a little faster?" He sounds frustrated but at the same time he still sounds so weak and vulnerable, backed into a corner.

"Ah, ah , ah," Negan clicks his tongue. "Not until you tell me what you said." His fingernails dig into the skin of Carl's hip, the other hand still tangled in Carl's hair but now he's barely tugging; merely holding his head down, but keeping the half of his face with his intact eye upwards so he can see the range of emotions showing themselves on the boy's face.

Carl opens his eye just a tad, and looks back at Negan. The expression of raw lust and complete submission on the boy's face, the man will never forget. The boy's lips, shiny with spit and red from being bitten, are barely parted as he breathes heavily and unevenly. The beautiful blue of his eyes is nearly swallowed up by his pupil, only a thin ring of blue remaining. Their eyes meet as he finally opens his mouth and speaks.

"...Daddy…" He sounds wrecked, the word coming out in a breathy sigh.

Negan raises his eyebrows, and Carl feels shame. He wants to curl in on himself and disappear, thinking he did something wrong, that he fucked up.

"Fuck," Negan groans, low and hungry.

Before Carl can gather what's happening he's on his back, scrambling to grab onto anything and ending up pulling at the sheets again. He's sort of disoriented from the sudden position change, but when Negan grabs his hips once more, scoots him closer, and starts fucking him again at a bruising pace, he lets out a noise between moan and a shout; arching his back.

"I already knew you were a fucking slut, but this is a pleasant fucking surprise." Negan chuckles. "Daddy, huh? Didn't think the badass kid that tries so hard to keep up a cool front would have a fucking daddy kink. But, fuck, if this isn't one of the hottest fucking things I've ever seen."

Carl is melting the more Negan talks down to him, nodding weakly in response. He raises his shaky arms to wrap them around the man's neck, pulling him closer. He spreads his legs even wider, and a shuddering gasp escapes his lungs as he feels Negan's cock filling him a different way from the slightly shifted angle; the head of Negan's cock hitting that spot deep inside him that has him seeing stars.

"Say it again," Negan encourages him, his tone dominant and demanding. He stares down at Carl, watching the way his adam's apple bobs with every sweet, pleasurable noise that's coaxed out of him. He can't focus his gaze anywhere, his vision blurry.

"D-Daddy," Carl sobs, his nails digging into the skin of Negan's back. Negan grits his teeth, but he loves the way it stings. He already left pretty marks over the expanse of Carl's thin neck and shoulders with his mouth earlier, pleasing red and purple colors starting to spread on his pale skin, so he wants something to remember this by, even if it's just scratches that will heal in less than a week. Every time his shirt brushes against them he'll remember Carl, a fucked-out, blissful wreck, belly-up and nearly incoherent.

"Good boy, good fucking boy," Negan praises him, and he can feel the way Carl's hole clenches around him; Carl's cock twitching and leaking all over his stomach, making him dig his nails into Negan's skin harder.

"D-Daddy- fuck…f-fuck…" Carl curses, and Negan can feel him shaking. Negan's hands are placed on either side of Carl's head, holding him up, but he also gets a perfect view of the kid's face. His bangs are sticking to his sweat-slick forehead and cheeks, his breaths staring to get shorter, quicker; his chest rising and falling unevenly with each inhale and exhale.

"Look at me," Negan suddenly commands, one hand grabbing Carl's chin and facing him upwards. Carl's eye, still heavy-lidded, stares right back into Negan's intense, deep brown ones. The serious, yet hungry look that Negan has in his eyes all directed at him makes Carl's whole body tingle, pushing him right against the edge.

"F-Fuck...keep going, keep going," He begs, desperately bucking his hips.

"What's the magic word, hm?" Negan grunts, maintaining eye contact with the boy. His wrist presses against Carl's throat. Just minor pressure, not enough to fully choke him.

"Please," Carl's voice wavers, and Negan can see how his eye shines with tears, nearly sobbing the word. "Please!"

"Please… what?" Negan presses his wrist down just enough for Carl to notice, and the choked off gasp is enough to tell him that he did.

"F-Fuck, Daddy, Daddy-!" He suddenly stills, back arching and head rolling back onto the pillows; weakly thrusting his hips up as he comes just from Negan fucking him.

It takes a few more rough thrusts before Negan groans, pushing in as deep as he can go and riding out his orgasm with Carl's hole pulsing around him, milking every last drop out of him.

After a few minutes with the sound of just heavy breathing filling the room, Negan leans back.

"Fuck," He curses, and slowly pulls out. Cum instantly leaks out of Carl's used entrance, and a weak, shuddering gasp escapes him as he realizes what happened.

"Fuck, kid." Negan chuckles, out of breath. He feels relaxed and stress-free for the time being, and he can tell that Carl is as well by the way he lays there in a post-orgasmic high, looking blissed-out and on the brink of falling asleep, all energy drained out of him. His gaze wanders around on the ceiling before trailing down to face Negan, who's grinning down at him with that smug smile.

"You alright, baby? Was Daddy too rough?" He teases, and the blush returns on Carl's face full force once again; closing his legs to hide himself before the other can see his cock twitch at the name, but Negan knows what happened, and he places his hand on Carl's thigh and laughs.

"Already prepared for round two, are we?" Negan raises an eyebrow, his hand trailing closer and closer to Carl's dick, and he can already tell he's getting hard again. Carl whimpers, but his thighs shyly part. "Fuck, kid, you're gonna be the death of me. C'mere…"


End file.
